


Catene e caramelle di veleno

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Vale la pena [3]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Pain, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Luka è imprigionata dalle promesse del suo fidanzato, subdole come caramelle avvelenate, ma la sua anima non è l'unica avviluppata in quelle catene.Scritta basandomi su questa: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1grx7S6qAy4. Anche se la mia diverge in parecchi punti.





	Catene e caramelle di veleno

Catene e caramelle di veleno

  


Luka rabbrividì, il suo fidanzato le baciava il collo pallido. Le scostò i lunghi capelli rossi, tra cui si confondevano alcune sue ciocche more, e iniziò a mordicchiarle e a succhiarle il collo, lasciandole dei succhiotti.

Luka cercò di divincolarsi, gli occhi le pizzicavano.

“I miei genitori mi stanno aspettando a casa. È tardi” esalò.

Il fidanzato le passò la mano sotto la maglietta e le strinse un seno coperto dal reggiseno, Luka ingoiò un gemito.

  


_Luka piegò in avanti il capo, facendo ondeggiare i suoi capelli rosso fuoco. La sua pelle diafana si era ricoperta di lividi e delle pesanti catene la tenevano bloccata._

_Una serie di caramelle verde acido le finivano in bocca, innumerevoli cartacce erano per terra._

_La giovane le deglutiva, una dopo l’altra. Le lacrime le rigavano il viso, i suoi singhiozzi risuonavano nell’ambiente scuro._

_Luka vomitò sangue, dense gocce le macchiarono il vestito candido che indossava._

  


Luka sentì l’altro premerla contro la parete e boccheggiò.

  


*****

  


Luka cercò di uscire dalla classe, ma il giovane appoggiato contro la porta, le bloccò il polso. Aveva una benda blu che gli copriva uno dei due occhi e i suoi capelli castani scompigliati erano tagliati storti.

“Aspetta… pensavo fossimo amici. Invece, adesso, ogni volta che c’incontriamo, mi dici a malapena ‘Ciao’” disse con voce roca.

Luka si divincolò, liberandosi. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, piegando di lato il capo, aveva la guancia coperta da un cerotto.

“Perché ho davvero tanto da fare. E non c’è bisogno che mi accompagni a casa come quando eravamo bambini. Tuo fratello mi aspetta fuori” disse.

“Perché sorridi così tanto? Non hai mai sorriso in quel modo” mormorò roco lui.

< E lo so, perché quello è sempre stato il ‘mio’ modo di sorridere > pensò.

Un rivolo di sudore scivolò lungo la guancia di Luka.

“Perché sono felice?” rispose Luka, il sorriso le prese metà del viso. Cercò di uscire, ma si trovò la mano del giovane a bloccarle la via.

Luka indietreggiò, tremando.

< Che diamine fa? Non si è mai comportato così? > pensò.

Il giovane le afferrò la mano.

  


_Un giovane dai capelli castani teneva in mano una caramella verde, delle pesanti catene blu lo avviluppavano._

  


Il ragazzo guardò Luka in viso.

“È mio fratello? Pensi davvero che non conosca quello che fa? Lo potrà tenere nascosto al mondo, ma non a me” disse gelido.

Luka boccheggiò, il battito cardiaco le accelerò.

“Se faccio tardi, verrò rimproverata” disse con voce tremante.

< Da ‘lui’. Mi picchierà > pensò.

  


_Un giovane dai capelli mori, con un ghigno in volto e una catenella al collo con un anello, le porse la mano._

“ _Tutto ciò che inizia con un ‘piacere di conoscerti’ si conclude con un ‘addio’. Vuoi percorrere quella strada con me?” le chiese con voce seducente._

  


Luka si mordicchiò il labbro, arrossandolo. Si mise a correre, le lacrime iniziarono a rigarle il volto, il giovane s’irrigidì. Luka corse fuori, rischiò di cadere in avanti, si rialzò e accelerò, avvertiva delle fitte al petto, le lacrime continuavano a solcarle il viso.

Il giovane la raggiunse, l’afferrò per il braccio e la fece voltare, mettendole le mani sulle spalle.

“Tu devi stargli lontano. Lo denunceremo insieme, se vuoi” le propose.

Luka lo raggiunse con uno schiaffo al viso e ansimò, cercando d’indietreggiare.

“Non volevo” gemette. 

“Non potranno ignorare… i lividi di entrambi!” ammise il giovane, alzando la voce.

< Non avrei mai voluto dirlo, soprattutto a te > pensò.

“Entrambi?!” gridò Luka, sgranando gli occhi. 

Il giovane l’abbracciò, stringendola a sé.

Luka fu scossa da tremiti più forti, singhiozzò, mentre le sue lacrime diventavano più copiose. Notò il cerotto sul collo del giovane.

Cadde in ginocchio, lui si se sedette per terra, continuandola a stringerla a sé. Le urla di dolore di Luka risuonarono nel corridoio.

< Le stesse catene ci legano, le stesse caramelle di menzogne e ipocrisia ci avvelenano. Adesso, però, ne usciremo insieme > pensò la giovane, ululando a piena voce.


End file.
